1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoscope.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses an endoscope, in which the endoscope shaft, in section at right angles to its longitudinal direction, is constructed in upwardly open, U-shaped manner and in which offsets or shoulders are provided on the two legs of this U-shaped construction, which serve as sealing faces for the periscope. Thus, after the thick treatment instrument, e.g. a balloon catheter, has been inserted in the bladder, it can remain in situ under visual control, while the endoscope is drawn out of the body cavity.
In another known endoscope of this type (No. 270339 of Karl Storz GmbH & Co., Tuttlingen, Germany), the endoscope shaft serves not only for the passage of different treatment instruments, but also for rinsing a body cavity and for this purpose a rinsing device with an inflow and an outflow is positioned at the patient-remote end of the endoscope shaft.
In addition, in medical endoscopy, both rectoscopes and laryngoscopes are known which can undergo lengthwise disassembly and comprise two tube halves which cannot be sealed against one another and which are therefore unsuitable for use in the bladder with a liquid filling.